This invention lies in the field of NOX reduction. More particularly, it concerns a self-contained single structure in which gases which contain oxides of nitrogen (referred to herein as "NOX"). are reduced by the burning of fuel under selected conditions, and including heat recovery means, all within the single enclosure.
In the prior art, apparatus has been shown, in which NOX gases are reduced in a somewhat similar chemical procedure but in entirely separate and isolated structures. Any heat recovery from such a structure has been in the form of a separate boiler structure for heat recovery. In view of the great interest at the present time in removal of nitrogen oxides from effluent gases, it is important to provide a simplified unitary structure of compact construction and efficient operation.
Advantages of this type of structure are multiple. First of all, there is a reduction in cost due to elimination of outer walls of separate structures, and there is reduced volume which requires less floor space in the overall operation. Also, means are conveniently provided for recovering high temperature heat in the furnace section, as well as low temperature heat in the heat recovery section, with internal connections whenever possible.